Affrontement
by Zafyra's
Summary: Naruto finit enfin par retrouver Sasuke, peu après leur brève rencontre au repaire d'Orochimaru. Ils s'affrontent dans un ultime combat, mais un accident survient, et les sentiments refont surface. Shonen-ai.


Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. J'avais besoin de coucher les mots sur papier (en l'occurence, ici sur ordinateur). En attendant vos impressions, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Enfin, il y était. Depuis plusieurs mois, plusieurs années même, il le cherchait. Il avait combattu sans relâche tous les obstacles qui s'étaient imposés à lui, traqué la moindre piste, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, avec toute sa volonté. Jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, jamais il ne s'était découragé, jamais il n'avait abandonné. Il avait tenu bon, et lorsque les autres désespéraient, il avait continué d'avancer, leur insufflant courage et confiance. Il voulait tenir sa promesse. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Il ramènerait Sasuke.

Il était le premier à l'avoir considéré comme son égal, mais surtout comme son adversaire. Peu à peu, une rivalité s'était dessinée entre eux, les obligeant à s'améliorer encore et toujours pour surpasser l'autre. Puis infime, discrète, une complicité était née. Ils avaient perdu leur famille, avait vécu seuls. Petits, l'un était méprisé, l'autre adulé. Le premier voulait l'estime des autres, le second la vengeance. Le soleil et la lune. Deux contraires et pourtant si proches. Puis était arrivé le jour de la séparation. Le jour de son départ. C'était inévitable. Il avait tenté de le retenir. Lui demandant, le suppliant, le combattant. Il avait échoué. Mais, alors que son ami avait disparut, une conviction était née en lui. Il s'entraînerait, se battrait, avancerait. Il deviendrait plus fort afin de le ramener lui, son ami et rival.

Il avait tenu parole. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu fort. Il n'était plus le gamin stupide et pleurnichard qu'il avait été. Il était respecté, estimé, et même admiré. Il avait grandit, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Il avait mûri. Son visage s'était affiné, son corps s'était musclé. Il était beau, mais surtout, il était prêt. Et après tant de recherche, il avait fini par le retrouver au repaire d'Orochimaru. Seulement pendant quelques minutes. Malgré ce nouvel échec, il avait continué et était maintenant sur le point de le revoir à nouveau.

A présent il se trouvait à la frontière de deux mondes, un lieu abandonné. Derrière lui, la forêt dense faisait sa loi sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Mais sa suprématie prenait subitement fin à cet endroit. Car devant lui s'étendait un vaste plateau rocheux qui n'avait pour seule limite que l'horizon. Le sol était sec, craquelé, et plat à l'infini. Un unique rocher paraissait vouloir défier cette loi.

Naruto s'avança, Kakashi et Sakura à ses côtés.

- Cela faisait longtemps Naruto. Je t'attendais.

Le ninja leva rapidement la tête. Sur le rocher auparavant nu, se dressait un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et d'une chemise blanche. Celle-ci était entrouverte, laissant voir son torse musclé.

- Sasuke.

- Tu parais étonné de me voir. Ne voulais-tu pas à tout prix me retrouver ? Et bien c'est fait, je suis là devant toi.

Naruto reprit ses esprits, quelque chose clochait.

- Comment…Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

L'Uchiha répliqua d'un rire narquois.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Naruto. Chaque indice que tu as suivi jusqu'ici a été soigneusement laissé par mes soins. J'ai tout orchestré pour que tu puisses me retrouver !

Le jeune blond parut décontenancé. Kakashi prit la relève.

- Que cherche tu à faire ? Tu veux en finir c'est ça ? C'est pour cela que tu nous as amenés ici ?

- Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre perspicacité sensei. En effet, si j'ai amené Naruto ici, c'est que je veux en finir. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il traîne dans mes pattes, et il risque de me gêner dans mes actions à venir. Mais vous avez tort sur un point : seul Naruto compte. Vous et Sakura n'avez aucune importance à mes yeux. Cela m'est égal si vous vivez ou non.

Sakura hoqueta. Il venait de dire ouvertement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ! D'accord, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à une déclaration d'amour, mais elle avait été sa coéquipière tout de même ! Naruto réfléchissait. Seul Kakashi resta impassible devant cette froide déclaration.

- Tu veux me tuer ? réalisa Naruto.

Il ignora sa question.

- Je te lance un défi. Si tu me bats, je rentre à Konoha avec toi. Mais si je gagne c'est toi qui devras te se soumettre. Tu arrêteras de me chercher, et tu ne te mettras plus jamais en travers de mon chemin. Evidemment, si l'un de nous refuse, l'autre n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le tuer.

Le jinchûriki hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas tu devras me tuer, car jamais je ne cesserais de te chercher. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. J'accepte ton défi.

Le brun resta impassible. Il jeta un œil aux deux shinobis derrière Naruto. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, et les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux.

- Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais votre mission s'arrête ici. A présent, cela se jouera entre Sasuke et moi, et je vous défends d'intervenir.

- Mais…

- Laisse Sakura. Nous devons respecter sa décision. Aie confiance en lui.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment. Elle réfléchit aux paroles du ninja copieur avant de répondre d'une voix assurée. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Naruto en s'inquiétant pour lui.

- Vous avez raison. Bonne chance Naruto. Mon cœur et ma force t'accompagnent.

Naruto lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Après un regard avec Kakashi, les deux shinobis partirent s'installer en bordure de forêt.

- Bien. Maintenant ce point-là réglé, passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Attends ! Promet moi que si tu gagnes, tu ne leur feras aucun mal.

- Cela dépendra d'eux. S'ils s'interposent, je devrais les tuer. Sinon, je les laisserai tranquille.

Naruto parut un peu rassuré. Il se concentra. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

- _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_

Son adversaire rit de façon méprisante.

- Encore avec cette technique. Tu comptes vraiment me battre avec ça?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai gardé pleins de techniques en réserve. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies progressé, sourit Naruto.

-Comme tu veux.

Ils se battaient maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. Sous un soleil de plomb, sans jamais se reposer. Ils paraissaient infatigables. Tout deux étaient couverts d'égratignures, mais rien de bien profond. Car ils n'arrivaient pas à se toucher. Ils utilisaient milles et une ruses pour parvenir à leurs fins, mais rien n'y faisait, leur force et leur intelligence étaient semblables.

Sasuke observa son adversaire. L'issue du combat était plus qu'incertaine. Quand il avait lancé son défi, il se doutait que cet affrontement serait loin d'être aisé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette course-poursuite, et c'était la seule façon possible.

Naruto tenta alors une attaque au corps à corps, un kunai à la main. Sasuke le contra facilement avec son épée. Le blond profita du fait qu'ils soient proches pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as vraiment tué Itachi ?

- En effet. Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné.

- Alors pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas à Konoha maintenant que tu as accompli ta vengeance ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais accompli ma vengeance.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Sasuke tenta de le faire lâcher prise, mais il tint bon. Ils étaient maintenant à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre, les armes à la hauteur de la poitrine.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu as tué ton frère … Alors…

L'Uchiha le coupa d'une voix sèche.

- Puisque tu y tiens tant, je vais te le dire. Mon frère n'a jamais rien voulu d'autre que mon bonheur, et je l'ai découvert après sa mort. J'ai aussi appris qu'il n'était pas la réelle cause de l'assassinat de mon clan. Je le vengerais donc en tuant les véritables responsables, car mon frère n'était qu'un pion entre leurs mains.

- Mais qui étaient ces gens ? Je peux t'aider Sasuke ! Vient avec moi à Konoha ! Nous expliqueront la situation à Godaime et elle t'aidera !

Sasuke eu un regard sombre, accompagnée de son rire méprisant.

- Si tu crois qu'elle pourra m'aider, tu te trompes ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire justice ! Et tu serais incapable de les tuer !

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, il repoussa violemment Naruto qui atterrit dans la poussière plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le combat reprit de plus belle.

Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa longue descente alors qu'ils se combattaient toujours. Cette fois-ci, leurs blessures étaient plus sérieuses. Naruto souffrait d'une longue entaille à la jambe faite par l'épée de Sasuke. Ce dernier était profondément touché à l'épaule. Après un énième assaut, ils atterrirent de nouveau dans la poussière.

Naruto haleta. Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps. Depuis le matin en fait. Il n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répit. La fatigue engourdissait ses muscles et il n'avait presque plus de chakra. Bien sûr, il avait Kyûbi. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se serve du démon renard. Ce combat était entre Sasuke et lui, et le Bijû n'y avait pas sa place. Il examina son adversaire. Lui aussi était extenué, même s'il le cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'après ses dernières attaques, il était également à court de chakra. A ce rythme là, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps.

Le jeune blond se releva péniblement, sans lâcher son rival des yeux. Il lui restait juste assez d'énergie pour une dernière technique. Il fallait juste espérer que Sasuke n'ait pas gardé de chakra en réserve. Il fit apparaître deux clones et prépara son ultime jutsu. Puis ses doubles disparurent en fumée. Il leva le bras, un immense shuriken de vent et de chakra à son extrémité. Il s'élança en direction de Sasuke.

Le brun resta d'abord immobile, contemplant l'attaque. Soudain, il brandit son épée. De magnifiques éclairs bleutés apparurent, encerclant son corps et sa lame. Il s'élança à son tour.

- _Futon Rasen Shuriken !_

_- Chidori Nagashi !_

Les attaques, d'une puissance phénoménale, se percutèrent dans un coup de tonnerre. On aurait que la terre elle-même se mettait à trembler. Une lumière aveuglante naquit de cette rencontre, aveuglant quiconque était assez fou pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Les deux shinobis ne purent résister bien longtemps, et furent propulsés à cent mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils atterrirent dans un fracas épouvantable.

Naruto resta au sol, chacun de ses muscles criait à l'agonie. La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps, n'épargnant aucun de ses membres. La blessure à sa jambe s'était même aggravée, amplifiant ses souffrances. Mais il tint bon. Doucement, mais sûrement, il se releva et planta son regard azuré dans celui ténébreux de Sasuke. Ils se défièrent du regard. Sans lâcher son adversaire des yeux, Naruto s'empara d'un kunai. L'Uchiha fit de même.

Le jinchûriki se rua alors en avant. Le brun resta immobile, se préparant à la violence du choc. Mais c'était sans compter la fatigue de Naruto. Celui-ci trébucha d'abord, se rattrapa de justesse, avant de perdre l'équilibre pour de bon. Il s'effondra sur Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Surpris, les deux shinobis n'avaient même pas pensé à brandir leur arme en avant. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent alors doucement. Le temps parut s'arrêter.

Un souvenir resurgit dans la mémoire de Naruto. Plusieurs années en arrière. A l'académie. La même scène. Lui et Sasuke se provoquant du regard, lui accroupit sur la table, Sasuke assit sur le banc. Le genin qui, en se redressant, pousse Naruto en avant. La collision, lèvres contre lèvres.

Tout à coup, c'est tout un flot d'émotion qui parcourt le jeune homme. Ces lèvres contre les siennes, si sucrées, si douces, si chaudes. Ce contact accidentel. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était si…fort. Puissant. Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Une foule de souvenir refit surface. Les regards méprisants de Sasuke. Leur duo contre Zabuza. L'examen Chûnin. Leur affrontement. Les retrouvailles deux ans plus tard. Une sensation l'envahit alors, d'abord confuse, puis se précisant.

Plénitude.

Bien-être.

Sérénité.

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts, si bien que chacun put observer la réaction de l'autre. Sasuke était stupéfait. La haine était pour une fois absente de son visage, seule la surprise subsistait. Ils échangèrent un long regard. L'éternité prit fin. Le temps reprit alors son court.

Au loin, Sakura et Kakashi n'avaient vu qu'un bref échange accidentel lors de la chute. Elle avait en réalité duré moins d'une seconde.

Ils atterrirent dans la poussière avec un bruit sourd, l'un à côté de l'autre. Sasuke se releva précipitamment, vite imité par Naruto. Toute trace d'émotion avait désormais quitté leur visage. Ils se toisèrent un moment, avant de s'effondrer. La fatigue était beaucoup trop importante.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Allongés dans la poussière, ils tentaient de récupérer leur énergie, et leurs esprits. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils avaient atteints leur limite. Naruto prit une décision.

- Je propose qu'on arrête ici. Tu es aussi fatigué que moi. On arrivera à rien dans ces conditions.

Sasuke resta silencieux. La remarque de Naruto était juste, et il aurait été insensé de continuer. De plus, il savait qu'aucun des deux n'abandonnerai, ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur. Il se releva péniblement.

- Très bien. Nous reprendrons demain matin. Rendez-vous ici au lever du soleil.

Il disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto se leva à son tour. Il se traîna mollement vers Kakashi et Sakura. Ils avaient suivit la scène de loin, mais cela avait suffit pour comprendre que le combat était reporté. La ninja se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.

- Naruto, tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ! Attends, laisse-moi te soigner.

La réponse fut immédiate.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Il ne peut pas se soigner, je ne me soignerai pas non plus. Nous devons rester à égalité.

Sakura allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard de son sensei. Elle comprit alors l'importance de ce choix. Elle inclina la tête.

- Très bien. Je comprends. Mais laisse-moi au moins d'aider à marcher.

Elle passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, Kakashi fit de même de son côté. Naruto était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Allons un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Nous allons faire le camp tout de suite, pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Sakura acquiesça et ils s'élancèrent vers la forêt protectrice. Dès qu'il fut allongé, Naruto s'abandonna au sommeil. Son amie le regarda avec attendrissement, puis lui retira sa veste en lambeau avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture.

Le jeune homme se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa doucement et attrapa le bout de viande qui avait été laissé à son attention. Sa fatigue était toujours présente, mais il avait déjà bien récupéré. A ses côtés, Sakura et Kakashi dormaient paisiblement dans leur couverture. Silencieusement, il se leva et se glissa parmi les arbres.

Il mit moins de deux minutes pour rejoindre le lieu de l'affrontement. Il repéra le rocher rebelle sous la clarté lunaire et d'un bond, se jucha à son sommet. Il s'étendit sur la pierre grise, et se perdit dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Naruto se sentait étrangement calme. Toutes ses pensées l'avaient quitté et s'était à présent un vide presque complet qui régnait dans sa tête. Presque. L'accident avec Sasuke ne cessait de le tourmenter, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, quelque chose lui échappait. Il savait que la réponse était là, toute proche. En lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à la saisir. Tant pis. Il finirait bien par trouver.

Alors qu'il allait se replonger au cœur des astres, un mouvement attira son attention. Sasuke venait de s'allonger à ses cotés. Il sourit intérieurement. Bizarrement, il savait que l'Uchiha allait le rejoindre. Il ne fit aucune remarque et imita son voisin, la tête tournée vers la voûte céleste.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent alors. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le moment. Seule la présence de l'autre comptait. En proie à une nouvelle sensation, ils laissaient leurs sentiments faire surface. Les indices qu'ils avaient croisés prenaient enfin un sens. Comme les paroles de Kyûbi, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il s'était adressé à l'Uchiha : « Ne tue pas Naruto. Tu le regretterais toute ta vie ».

Naruto rompit le silence. Tristement.

- Alors c'est Konoha ? Ce sont eux les vrai coupables n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

Sasuke lui confia alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il lui conta la véritable histoire d'Itachi. Il ne put cacher ses émotions. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, des larmes commencèrent à couler, pures et légères. Naruto écouta jusqu'à la fin, attentif. Il se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec le frère de Sasuke.

- Ton frère est venu me parler. Il m'a demandé ce que je ferai si tu attaquais Konoha. Je lui ai répondu que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille.

Sasuke parut étonné. Il resta un moment soucieux. Ainsi, son frère savait déjà qu'elle serait l'issue du combat et sa décision finale avant même de l'avoir revu.

- Que t'as t-il répondu ?

- Il a dit que tu étais encore fragile et que tu pouvais être manipulé. Il m'a reposé la question et m'a demandé ce que je ferais si je devais te tuer pour protéger Konoha. Quant je lui ai dit que je t'arrêterai à tous prix sans te tuer, il a parut soulagé.

Sasuke digéra la nouvelle. Itachi l'avait protégé, jusqu'au bout. Il avait veillé à ce que Naruto tente de le remettre sur le droit chemin quoiqu'il arrive. Il avait donc confiance en la capacité du jinchuriki à lui faire entendre raison.

Le mot fut prononcé avec douceur, porteur de gratitude.

- Merci.

L'Uchiha se pencha alors au dessus de Naruto, et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans l'océan bleu des yeux du blond. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage, puis ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un frémissement, et se joignirent.

Le baiser était doux, et chargé de sentiments. Naruto sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Le contact était tout simplement divin. Un frisson de bien être le parcourut. Il venait de comprendre à son tour.

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, appelant à l'approfondissement. Sasuke en profita et glissa sa langue à la rencontre dans la bouche de son partenaire. Un ballet commença alors, Il enroula sa langue autour de celle de Naruto, la caressant.

Le jeune blond répondit aussitôt. Un gémissement lui échappa. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, si soyeux. Il était au paradis. Des frissons de plaisirs lui parcouraient le corps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir cette sensation avec lui. D'un mouvement du bassin, il se retrouva sur le dessus, et rompit le baiser quelques secondes. Juste le temps d'admirer ses yeux onyx.

Sasuke le regardait intensément, à la fois étonné et sûr de lui. Naruto posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis s'allongea à ses cotés.

Il chercha la main de Sasuke, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il sentit l'Uchiha répondre d'une pression, telle une promesse silencieuse.

Tout en admirant les étoiles, ils laissèrent leurs pensées vagabonder. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient découvert ce soir les avaient changés, immanquablement. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais vivre en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

La fatigue choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition. Naruto la sentit engourdir ses muscles, voiler son esprit. Comme dans un rêve, il enlaça Sasuke, lui murmurant à l'oreille avant de s'endormir.

- Je t'aime.

Un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans les fourrés, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses les regardait, paralysée. Elle avait suivit toute la scène, et état loin de s'attendre à un tel dénouement. A la fois choquée et excitée par la vision des deux hommes quelle aimait en train de s'embrasser, elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'analyser ses sentiments.

Derrière elle, caché derrière un arbre, un homme observait également. Les cheveux argentés, un filet de sang s'échappant de son nez. Il eu une pensée pour l'Ermite pervers. Il aurait tout donné pour assister à cela.


End file.
